The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes
The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes was the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the fourth episode overall. It premiered on October 17, 2008. Summary Plot The Saturdays are in New Zealand where Zak is recording the sounds of a Waitoreke to mix into a music track when they are called by Dr. Paul Cheechoo. He tells them he is in Ellef Ringnes and his team may have accidentally set something loose after disturbing a piercement dome, a focal point for mystic energy used by Inuit shamans as burial mounds. While on the call, an Amarok breaks through the wall and attacks Cheechoo. The Saturdays head to Ellef Ringnes but are forced to land the Airship before arriving at Cheechoo's location due to unusually high winds. Doc and Drew leave to get Cheechoo while Zak and Fiskerton end up getting in a snowball fight and get lost in the snow storm. Zak drops "The Claw" into a crevasse and he and Fiskerton climb down to look for it. Doc and Drew arrive back at the Airship with Dr. Cheechoo to find Zak and Fiskerton missing. Komodo joins in to find them and they head for the largest visible landmark, a piercement dome. Meanwhile, Zak and Fisk are lost in underground tunnels when they come across several burial mounds. Van Rook and Doyle arrive to steal the artifacts from the mounds. Zak tries to warn them they have awakened the Amarok and caused the storm outside by disturbing the burial mounds. Van Rook ignores the warning and steals several of the artifacts releasing more Amaroks. After trapping both Fiskerton and Zak with the Amaroks, Doc and Drew manage to find Van Rook and Doyle Blackwell. While everyone is fighting the Amaroks, Zak steals the artifacts back and places them back in their burial mounds. This causes the magic symbols on the walls to glow and Zak gets a supercharge to his cryptid ability. He convinces the Amaroks to return to their mounds which seal shut. The original Amarok attacks Zak but Doyle arrives to save him. Able to concentrate, Zak is able to convince the Amarok to return to its mound before it gets the best of Doyle. In exchange for saving his life, Doyle returns The Claw to Zak before leaving him to be found by his parents. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday Villains *Van Rook *Doyle Blackwell Supporting Characters *Paul Cheechoo Cryptids *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Ornithocheirus *Amarok *Waitoreke Locations *Anchor Island, New Zealand *Ellef Ringnes, Arctic Circle Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Grapple Gun *Environmental Outer Wear Vehicles *Airship Mistakes Gallery Trivia *When Van Rook and Drew meet up, he says to her, "What, no kiss hello? I thought we used to have something." This is the second time he alludes to a past relationship between them. Then in Target: Fiskerton, it is revealed they dated in college. *First time that "The Claw" is the main objective for Zak; the second time is in The Return of Tsul 'Kalu. *This is the first time in the series that Zak uses his powers without the Claw. The second time is Life in the Underground, where he controls the worms without the Claw. *When Zak enters the burial grounds, he feels the cryptid artifacts that were on the cave wall surrounding him, and when he uses his power they all light up as if he is around a mystic hotspot, and he could control all the Amaroks that were in there. This could be foreshadowing his cryptid powers as Kur, because what other type of cryptid could use its power around a mystic hotspot. *Doyle was only credited as "Van Rook's apprentice" in the end credits in The Kur Stone:Part One, The Kur Stone:Part Two'' (even though he never appeared in that episode), and in this episode since his name was not known until Van Rook's Apprentice.'' *It is revealed that Fiskerton can blend in snowy climates. *This is the only episode where the episode title is in a different color, in this case, black. *This is second time Van Rook and Doyle makes appearance. *This is second time Paul Cheechoo makes appearance. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes